1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication system of Peer to Peer type. The Peer to Peer type system comprises a plurality of node devices which are capable of communicating each other via a network. In particular, the invention relates to an information communication system in which the node devices store a plurality of content data in a distributed manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the above-mentioned system comprises a plurality of node devices, which store plurality of content data in the distributed manner. It has been proposed that each node device in the system which obtains from the other node devices and stores content catalogue information. The Content catalogue information includes attribute information of each content data. The content catalogue information is utilized to search desired content data. The attribute information, for example, includes a title of content data, a content category, or a name of an artist of content data. Each node device obtains the content catalogue information. And each node device is capable of obtaining desired content data, based on the attribute information in the content catalogue information. The content catalogue information is shared with the plurality of node devices.